El lobo feroz
by ourvikingboyfriend
Summary: Atrapada en un ascensor, Sookie Stackhouse no estaba dispuesta a experimentar el placer a manos de Eric Northman. Nunca esperó que ese hombre diabólicamente apuesto volviera a aparecer en su vida, ¡o que resultara ser un hombre lobo! ¿Aceptará ella su destino de ser su compañera?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia pertenece a Mary Janice Davidson, nosotras simplemente la adaptamos con los personajes creados por Charlaine Harris._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Estaba tan absorbida en los Sí y No de _Glamour_, que Sookie Stackhouse apenas notó cuando el ascensor empezó a dar tumbos hasta detenerse abruptamente. No se dio cuenta hasta que las luces se apagaron.

—¡Ah, vamos!— gritó ella, golpeando su revista cerrada. Quedar atrapada en un ascensor durante un corte de corriente no estaba en ninguna parte de su lista de cosas para hacer. Al menos hoy.

—Ahora no—una voz refunfuñó, y ella casi chilló. No sabía que alguien más estaba en el ascensor con ella. Cuando metía su nariz en un libro o revista, no habría notado ni a Barney el Dinosaurio junto a ella en el ascensor.

—Bien, estamos en un buen apuro, ¿¡eh!?— le preguntó ella a la voz—. ¡Tenía que ser el día que había podido dejar mi articulo temprano! Supongo que es cierto… ninguna buena acción resulta impune. ¿A qué va a llegar tarde? Yo trato de evitar el tráfico de la hora punta por el puente. No puedo soportar cuando...

—Silencio.

La voz tenía un sonido agradable de barítono, uno que le gustaba a pesar de su brusquedad. Ella se calló, sin ofenderse. A algunas personas no les gustaba hablar con extraños. O tal vez este tipo era claustrofóbico. ¿O… cómo se definía tener miedo a la oscuridad? ¿Oscurofóbico? Independientemente de eso, él estaba claramente preocupado por estar atrapado en un ascensor sin saber por cuánto tiempo. Pobre tipo. Ella deseó que él no empezara a gritar. No había nada peor que un hombre crecidito con un ataque de histeria.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, luego añadió—, estoy segura que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

Ella oyó un sonido y lo reconoció inmediatamente: el hombre atrapado con ella había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. Casi como si él tratara de poner la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ellos, vamos como si pudiera.

Exasperada, ella dijo.

—¡Por Dios! No tengo nada contagioso. Al menos ahora no —añadió ella, esperando subirle el ánimo.

—Quédate calladita. Y pégate en la esquina más alejada. Ahora.

—¡Y un cuerno lo voy hacer!—Ella se dio vuelta hacia la voz—. Mira, porque tú seas una persona antisocial no significa que yo..

—_No.—_Esta vez su voz no tenía ese tono agradable de barítono. Más bien sonó como un gruñido, como si él hubiera arrancado a la fuerza la palabra a través de sus dientes—. No te me acerques. Mantente lejos. Cuando te mueves, lo haces alrededor de las corrientes de aire y capturo más de tu olor.

—Y eso es _malo_, ¿verdad? —Genial, pensó ella con humor. Estaba atrapada con un tío que se había saltado esta mañana la medicación. ¿Por qué no bajé por las escaleras?

—No. No es malo.—Su voz, apagada en la oscuridad, era tan vibrante que ella podía sentirlo a lo largo de su columna—. Es... extraordinario.

—Cielos, gracias. —Uh-huh. Evidentemente estaba loco, con voz atractiva o no. Ella no había tenido tiempo de ponerse perfume después ducharse. Él no podía oler ninguna maldita cosa, excepto tal vez el olorcillo persistente de su jabón Dial.— ¿Tiene un doctor especial al que le cuenta estas cosas? ¿Alguien a quien debería llamar cuándo salgamos de aquí?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No estoy loco. Aunque, no me sorprende que hayas sacado esa conclusión. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hermione Granger.

Él se rió entre dientes suavemente.

—¿Qué daño podría hacer el que me diga su verdadero nombre?

—Bien, pero sólo si promete no enloquecerse. Más de lo que ya estás, quiero decir. Es Sookie Stackhouse. —Había un millón de Stackhouses en el área de San Pablo, se consoló ella, así que si fuera un asesino múltiple él probablemente no podría detectarla cuando esto hubiera terminado—. Ahora recuerde, prometió...

—En realidad no he hecho ninguna. Y tampoco hubiera servido. —Él suspiró, un sonido perdido en la oscuridad. Absurdamente, ella lo compadeció, este extraño y loco perdido hablaba de una manera rara y con la voz más sexy que había oído alguna vez—. Huele maravillosamente.

—No empecemos otra vez con eso —le advirtió.

—La luna está llegando. Puedo sentirla. —Ella oyó que él tragaba con fuerza—. No hay mucho tiempo.

—Muchacho, has acertado en _eso_. —Ella extendió sus brazos hacia delante, palpando en la oscuridad, luego avanzó y golpeó violentamente la puerta del ascensor—. ¡Hola!—gritó ella—. ¿Hay alguien ahí arriba? ¡Una agradable muchacha y un lunático delirante están atrapados aquí!

—Estás ovulando —dijo él directamente en su oído, y ella se encogió y se alejó de él, tan fuerte que saltó a la pared más lejana y se habría caído si él no la hubiera agarrado. Incluso en su sorpresa, ella era consciente de la fuerza de su mano, de su olor, un olor crujiente, limpio, completamente masculino que le gustó muchísimo, a pesar de su repentino miedo.

—Usted —Su boca estaba seca; ella tragó para forzar la humedad y terminó su discurso enfático—. ¡Casi me mata del susto! _No _se acerque tan sigilosamente a mí, por el amor de… y puede soltarme, también. —Ella arrancó su brazo de su apretón, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podría oírlo. ¿Y qué era eso tan absurdo que había dicho? Si, él realmente había dicho…

—Es demasiado tarde. Estás ovulando —dijo él, su voz era un estruendo bajo en la oscuridad—. Estás... en celo, para decirlo un poco más toscamente. Y estoy demasiado cerca de mi cambio.

—Entonces vacíe sus bolsillos —dijo ella groseramente—. Suelte su cambio.

—No quieres que yo haga eso —dijo él suavemente—. Ah, no.

Ella supuso que a algunas mujeres les entraría el pánico a la vuelta de los acontecimientos, pero este bicho raro con esa voz atractiva y manos fuertes no tenía ni idea con quién trataba. Ella tenía cinturón negro en karate, podía perforar una moneda de diez centavos a 45 metros, y había mandado una vez a un aspirante a atracador al hospital con las costillas rotas. Si este tipo intentaba algo con ella, iba a tener un día muy malo.

—Mire, siento que se esté sintiendo... uh... indispuesto, pero si permanece tranquilo, ellos nos sacarán de aquí en un mome...

Con aquella misma brusquedad espantosa, su mano estaba detrás de su cuello, inclinando su cara, y ella podía sentir su boca cerca de su frente, oyó que él inhalaba profundamente.

—Estás en celo—murmuró él en su oído—, y la luna está subiendo. —Él inhaló otra vez, ávidamente. Congelada por sus acciones, ella esperó sus siguientes palabras—. Lo siento mucho.

Entonces su boca estaba sobre la suya. Presionada contra la pared del ascensor, ella podía sentir su larga longitud contra su cuerpo, podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, podía oír su agonía. Ella tenía la absurda idea de que él se revolcaba en su olor, enorgulleciéndose de ello. Y estaba absurdamente cerca de relajarse entre sus brazos, cerca de devolverle los besos. En cambio, moviéndose en contra de los deseos de su cerebro, sus manos se movieron con dificultad apretándose contra su pecho, con fuerza, pero era como tratar de mover un árbol.

—Oh, Cristo —gimió él en su pelo.

—No

—Lo siento.

—…deténgase...

—Lo siento mucho.

—…antes de que yo rompa su..

—¿Cree en hombres lobo?

—… grandísimo estúpido… ¿qué?

—Soy un hombre lobo. Y mi cambio está muy cerca. Por otra parte podría ser capaz de… pero la luna está demasiado cerca. Y usted también.

—¿_De qué _estás hablando? —gritó ella.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte. Por qué esto va a... por qué esto debe pasar. No tengas miedo.

—_No _tengo miedo. —siseó ella empujando sobre su pecho otra vez. Está vez surtió efecto. O él retrocedió.

—Eres una mentirosa. —Raro cómo él podía hacer que sonara como un cariño—. Puedo oler tu miedo.

—No estoy segura de como decirte esto —dijo ella a través de los dientes—, pero no tengo miedo de ningún hombre. _Y no huelo._

—No tienes miedo. Estás preocupada, entonces —clamó él—. No te culpo ni un poco. Si _yo _estuviera atrapado en una caja a 30 metros de la tierra con un hombre lobo en el momento de su cambio, me volvería completamente loco.

—Sobre la fijación con los hombres lobo —dijo ella, esforzándose por poner una nota de humor… siempre tenía una necesidad perversa de aligerar cualquier seriedad—. Admito que esto me preocupa un poco. Quizás hay un grupo de apoyo que puede ayudarte. «Hombres-que-aman-a-los-hombres-lobos-y-las-mujeres-atrapadas-en-un-ascensor-con-ellos».

Él se rió, una sonrisita ronca.

—¿Podría haber esperado otro momento para tener su colapso nervioso? —se quejó ella, complacida de que esto lo divirtiera. Si pudiera mantenerlo distraído, fuera de equilibrio, tal vez la electricidad volvería y ella podría…

Entonces ella sintió sus manos sobre sus brazos, suavemente tirándola hacia adelante.

—Lo siento —dijo él, su voz pesada con la pena. Otra vez, ella agarró su olor agradable, completamente masculino, y otra vez ella luchó contra la involuntaria atracción. Sookie no planeaba dejarle hacer nada por lo que se debería disculpar. Ella respiró hondo y se dispuso a golpearlo, a alejarlo, con toda su fuerza. Un golpe que lo aturdiera, y, si ella lo asestara en el puente de la nariz, sería un golpe mortal. Ella deseó darle en la frente o en la mejilla. Ella no quería matar al lunático. Ese era su pensamiento cuando ella golpeó su mano en su barbilla y lo sintió mecerse hacia atrás con el golpe.

—Ouch —él dijo suavemente.

Ella sintió su boca abrirse con la sorpresa. ¡Ella lo había golpeado, _sabía _que lo había golpeado! Su mano estaba entumecida por la fuerza. Él debería estar inconsciente, o al menos gimiendo en el suelo.

—Eso fue un buen golpe —siguió él, como si estuviera comentando sobre una bebida y no sobre un golpe que le había tomado cuatro meses aprender—. Has tenido entrenamiento.

—Estás loco —susurró ella. O ella lo estaba. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Él tenía el ridículo pensamiento que era un hombre lobo? Ella se compadeció de él en la oscuridad, segura que él estaba sangrando, y sus dedos encontraron su mejilla lisa. Ella sacudió su mano lejos.—. ¿Está completamente loco, lo sabía?

—No.—Ella lo sintió pasar cerca de ella y le lanzó otro golpe, no más bromas… y su puño golpeó en su palma abierta.

Él había bloqueado su golpe. En sí mismo, era casi imposible a menos que él fuera también cinturón negro. ¿Y cuáles eran las posibilidades de estar atrapada en un ascensor en la Torre Northman con un hombre loco que era también cinturón negro? Más inquietante todavía, él _había __visto su golpe venir. _Mientras que ella no podía ver su mano delante de su cara.

Ella sintió sus dedos enredarse alrededor de su pequeño puño, sintió su pulgar acariciando el nudillo de su primer dedo. Sus rodillas querían temblar, ya sea por el miedo repentino, o por la sensación que sus dedos calientes estaban provocando.

—Valerosa Sookie Stackhouse —murmuró él, su voz tan baja que sonaba como terciopelo rasgado—. Qué pena que no esperaste el siguiente ascensor.

Entonces él con habilidad levantó sus piernas y ella cayó… pero él caía con ella para amortiguar su caída y en un instante estuvo sobre ella, su boca en su garganta, sus manos ocupadas en su blusa. Ella chilló de cólera y consternación, golpeando sin cesar sus hombros, su pecho y su cara, él recibió los golpes sin desalentarse de su tarea. Ella oyó un rasgón cuando él rasgó su blusa, tiró su sujetador... entonces sintió que el shock inundaba todo su cuerpo cuando su caliente boca se cerró sobre su pezón.

Ella trató de sacárselo de arriba pero él la fijó fácilmente con una mano en sus hombros, mientras con la otra rasgaba su ropa.

—Lo siento —gemía él contra su pecho—, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño... oh, Dios, tu olor _me está enloqueciendo. —_Esto último terminó en un gruñido, un estruendo siniestro que llenó el oscuro ascensor.

Ella tomó aliento para que su grito se escuchara en todo el edificio… pero en cambio sollozó. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella, estaba golpeándolo y arañándolo y pateándolo y él apenas lo notaba. Esta... cosa que él pensaba hacer, iba a pasar realmente. A ella. Hija de una policía y un veterano de las Fuerzas Especiales, un hombre y una mujer generosos con sus enseñanzas, quienes nunca quisieron que su hija fuera una estadística de asesinato o de una violación. Sookie podría escoger una maniobra de defensa y dejar pasmado a la mayor parte de los hombres con un golpe. Pero no podía parar a este hombre de tomarla por la fuerza. No importaba el hecho de que su mente siguiera gritando que esto no le estaba pasando, que esto no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando, no pasaba_. Sí pasaba_.

—No grites —le pidió él, y ella podía sentir sus manos temblar cuando él la apretó contra él—. Habremos terminado pronto. No dolerá. Siento tanto asustarte.

—Por favor no lo hagas —susurró ella, odiando la forma en cómo sonaba, tan indefensa, tan asustada… pero incapaz de hacer algo sobre eso—. Por favor no hagas esto.

Él gimió otra vez y la apretó en un áspero abrazo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. No estoy apareado, no tengo ningún control sobre esto, justo como más tarde no tendré ningún control pero tú no me crees, entonces no hablaremos sobre eso. —Su voz estaba todavía tranquila, y ahora sus manos estaban bajo ella, acariciando su espalda, haciendo subir su pecho, y su boca quedó sepultada en su garganta, besando y lamiendo y hasta muy suavemente mordiendo.

Ella podía oír su respiración entrecortada en la oscuridad, oyó otro rasgón cuando su falda fue rasgada. Ella recordó y arremetió contra él otra vez, ciegamente, golpeándolo con fuerza, pero sin, aparentemente, ningún efecto. Él destrozó su falda de lino como si fuera papel... ¡Cristo, él era fuerte! Pero sus manos en su carne desnuda eran suaves, casi lánguidas. Ellas estaban en todas partes, acariciando su piel, deslizándose a través de sus miembros, y ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían tanto que era casi doloroso. Cuando sus labios tocaron uno ella casi lloró por el alivio, a pesar de que ella empujaba contra sus hombros con toda su fuerza. Él frotó su mejilla contra el mismo pezón, su mejilla raspando a través del sensible brote, y sus dedos estaban apretados en puños para que ella no lo tocara con ternura. Ella no podía ceder ante él, no importa como…

¿Barba?

Él estaba recién afeitado hace dos minutos.

Ella empujó ese pensamiento lejos, con fuerza. Su lengua áspera pasó a través de sus pezones, una distracción bendita que la hizo querer gritar, la hizo desearlo, y ella odió desearlo. Ella trató de recordarse que este hombre la estaba violando, pero la única cosa que ella realmente podría entender era que él la hacía sentir como nadie antes lo había hecho. Ella no era ninguna extraña en el sexo, pero el único hombre con el que ella había intimado alguna vez había sido su novio de la universidad, y eso hacía casi tres años.

En un recodo de su mente, un estribillo constante: esto no está pasando. Esto no es real. Hace diez minutos yo estaba camino a casa; ahora estoy teniendo sexo en la oscuridad con un extraño. Así que, esto es un sueño. No puede estar pasando, _ergo no está pasando_. Tentada a creer en esa voz, de ceder ante el placer que él podía ofrecerle tan hábilmente, a...

Ella se dio cuenta de que no lo había golpeado recientemente. Que ella ya no quería que él parara. Aquel pensamiento traidor solo la empujó a seguir pegándole en su cabeza, hasta que él agarró sus muñecas y las fijó encima de su cabeza con una mano.

—Suficiente —él dijo con voz ronca, y ella se asustó, preguntándose si él iba a golpearla—. No te culpo ni un poquito, pero... ya es suficiente, Sookie.

Él separó sus rodillas con las suyas, mantuvo sus manos fuera de su camino manteniéndolas encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó para besarla. Él se retiró bruscamente hacia atrás cuando ella intentó mordele. Él podía ver por lo visto en la oscuridad como un gato.

O un lobo.

Ella puso el pensamiento ridículo fuera de su mente tan rápidamente como pudo. Ese camino llevaba a la locura. Por ese camino estaba...

Su pulgar acariciaba el algodón suave de sus bragas. Y se movía más abajo. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra su pecho, sus rodillas estaban contra la alfombra, forzando a sus muslos a permanecer abiertos, y ahora sus malditos dedos estaban… estaban dentro de sus bragas. Su respiración era tan áspera en la oscuridad, casi jadeante, y ella podía sentir su cuerpo temblar con la tensión, podía oír sus dientes rasquetear juntos mientras él luchaba… ¿qué? Estaba claro que él estaba atrapado por la urgente lujuria, que quería meterse dentro de ella y empujar hasta que no pudiera moverse más, pero algo lo contenía. Y ahora sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente los labios rechonchos entre sus muslos, acariciando tan dulcemente y tiernamente... y luego su pulgar resbaló entre sus labios inferiores mientras su lengua empujó sus dientes y ella casi chilló, de tan intenso que fue su placer.

Él gimió en su boca y luego sus dedos apartaron sus pliegues rechonchos y su pulgar resbalaba dentro de ella y su lengua lamía, se lanzaba y ella sollozó de frustración y se apretó a él. Sus dedos bailaron a través de su carne resbaladiza, dulcemente acariciando, probando, oh tan suavemente frotando un círculo alrededor de su palpitante clítoris, un círculo que se hacía más pequeño y más pequeño... y luego su pulgar dentro de ella otra vez mientras su uña acariciaba su clítoris, y ella tembló con tanta fuerza que casi lo empuja a él lejos.

Él gruñó. El sonido no la asustó. Esto encendió su sangre, la hizo querer gruñir como respuesta, la hizo querer hundir sus dientes en su carne mientras su carne se hundía en ella otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez...

Ella se dio cuenta débilmente que él no estaba gruñendo, él estaba diciendo su nombre, pero su voz era tan espesa y profunda que le costaba entenderlo.

—¿Sookie… dejo… tus manos… libres?

—¡Sí! —ella gritó, salvaje por tocarlo, por sentir su carne contra la suya, por arrancar su ropa como él había rasgado la suya. Él liberó sus muñecas y en un segundo sus brazos estaban alrededor de él, presionándolo más cerca, ella estaba rasgando su camisa, frenética por sacarle la maldita tela y él la ayudaba y ahora su ropa no era la única en la ruina total, después de todo, lo que era la salsa para el ganso era la salsa para el hombre lobo, y…

Sus manos estaban bajo sus nalgas, levantándolas, y ella podía sentir esa larga, dura y caliente parte suya acercándose para entrar. Durante un instante, la razón la reclamó. ¿Realmente iba ella a hacer esto? ¿Esta locura? Ella no tenía ninguna protección y sin ello, en ese día y a esa edad, ella estaba tomando su vida en sus manos. ¿Y por qué cooperaba ella en su propia violación, por el amor de Dios?

—Espera… —dijo ella con una voz aguda, alta, pero él seguía avanzando, empujando en ella con fuerza y calor y su sentido común la abandonó; ella tiró su cabeza y gritó hasta que ella pensó que su garganta se reventaría, le gritó que nunca, _nunca _parara y de todos modos él llegó al orgasmo, esa longitud dura y caliente que la separaba, llenándola, y eso debería haberle hecho daño, debería, él era muy grande y ella no había conocido un amante durante años, pero su necesidad de él era tan grande como la de él por ella, y en vez de lastimarla, ella necesitaba más.

Cuando él estaba completamente dentro de ella, de alguna manera, él se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse; la apretó contra él y ella podía oír el martilleo furioso de su corazón. Sus manos detrás de su espalda eran puños duros y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre, y de todos modos él se detuvo. Cuando él se esforzó para pronunciar unas palabras ella apenas podía entenderlo.

—¿… Duele?

—No —jadeó ella, moviéndose contra él, su palpitante pene dentro de ella la volvía frenética—. No, no, no, por favor, por favor no puedes detenerte ahora, no puedes, no puedes...

—¿Eres… muy pequeña… seguro… que no duele?

—… no puedes, no puedes por favor no me hagas...

—No… estés… asustada… dime la verdad. —Él tomó un profundo y estremecedor aliento, sus puños todavía se apretaban bajo ella y, muy a la distancia, ella oyó la alfombra rasgándose—. Puedo tratar… esperar… si tu…

—¡Rogar, no me hagas rogar, por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!

Él salió de ella, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para gemir su desilusión él se introdujo de golpe. Su boca cubrió la suya, su lengua acoplándose con la suya, mientras él la tomaba una y otra vez, mientras ellos hacían el amor tan ferozmente el ascensor tembló. Y encima de todo esto, más allá de todo esto, ella podría oír a alguien gritar con alegría ronca y débilmente se dio cuenta de que era ella quien hacía ese ruido.

Su orgasmo se cerró de golpe en ella como él, espasmos tan feroces que ella realmente podía sentir su útero contrayéndose. Él se puso rígido frente a la altura de su clímax, tiró su cabeza para atrás, y rugió al techo de puro triunfo animal.

Durante unos largos instantes, ella no pensó que podría moverse en algún tiempo. Ella podía oler el olor de su relación sexual, podía oír su respiración pesada, oír la suya. Su pulso con un ruido sordo en sus oídos y ella estaba húmeda por el sudor y... otras cosas.

Él se retiró y sus manos frenéticamente palpaban sus miembros, su cuello.

—¿Estás herida? —él preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No —ella dijo cansadamente, lista para dormir durante una semana. Un año—. No, fue una violación sorprendentemente indolora.

Ella lo sintió estremecerse, y se preguntó a quién pensaba engañar. Esto podría haber sido violación el primer minuto, pero después de eso ella había sido una participante impaciente. La vergüenza la hizo ruborizarse.

—Sookie… Lo lamento mucho. No espero que lo entiendas. —Ella sintió su mano en su brazo y se agachó atrás, odiándose, odiándolo y, sobre todo, odiando el hecho de que ella quería volver a hacer todo esto otra vez, ahora mismo. Aquí mismo— Lo siento —dijo él otra vez, silenciosamente—. Mi pobre Sookie. Fuiste tan valiente.

—No me llames así —gritó ella. Trató de juntar su blusa hecha trizas, podría haber tratado de vestirse con el confeti, que era igual—. No me llames de ninguna manera. No me hables en absoluto.

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí —dijo él urgentemente, ignorando completamente su orden—. Y rápidamente. La luna está casi arriba.

—No comiences con eso otra vez —dijo ella.

—Afuera—refunfuñó el—. Tengo que sacarte. No estás segura aquí.

—Hermano, acertaste en _eso_. —Ella comenzó a levantarse y casi se cae para adelante; había pensado que sus ojos se habrían adaptado a la oscuridad ya, pero estaba todavía prácticamente ciega. Y agotada. Y —la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez había deseado— ella quería que él pusiera sus brazos alrededor de ella y prometiera que todo estaría bien.

¿Y si ella estaba atrapada aquí con él toda la noche? ¿Y si él decidía tomarla otra vez? ¿Podría rechazarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo?

Ella oyó que él se levantaba, oyó que él golpeaba experimentalmente en el techo del ascensor, luego oyó el gemido de metal cuando él de alguna manera forzó la escotilla cerrada con llave. Ella sacudió su cabeza por el sonido, asombrada por su fuerza. Él podría haber roto mi cuello, pensó quedamente. En cualquier momento que él hubiera querido.

—¿_Por qué diablos _no hiciste eso hace veinte minutos?

Él agarró su cintura y la levantó... por la pequeña puerta secreta.

—Tenía otras cosas en mi mente —contestó él—. Como cuánto necesitaba tocarte.

—Bastardo.

—Sí —él dijo silenciosamente—. Pero ahora puedo pensar otra vez. Por un rato.

—No te alabes —masculló ella, con cautela poniéndose de rodillas encima del ascensor. Ella oyó que él se reía entre dientes bajo ella y luego repentinamente, asombrosamente él se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella en el techo. Pasó del suelo y por la trampilla en un giro, por lo visto. Era casi suficiente para hacerla preguntarse...

Pero era ridículo. ¡Esto era el siglo veintiuno, y no había tales cosas como hombres lobo, demonios!

—¿Por qué hemos dejado la seguridad relativa del ascensor, para vacilar aquí fuera encima del ascensor, loco? —ella preguntó con un dulzor artificial.

—Planeo definitivamente enamorarme de ti —dijo él por causalidad, en un tono que podría haber usado para pedirle que cerrara la ventana—. Cualquier mujer en peligro mortal que puede hacer bromas a su atacante luego de haber sido aterrorizada definitivamente vale la pena tomar para aparearse. Sólo para que lo sepas.

—Guárdalo para tu audiencia de libertad condicional, amigo —dijo ella. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que el sistema judicial le haría con su bendición, ella oyó su sentencia de muerte: los cables de ascensor gimiendo de tensión. Ella tardíamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en más peligro que de sexo forzado esta tarde—. Oh, Dios —dijo ella, repentinamente aterrorizada. ¿Había pensado que estaba asustada cuando Alto, Oscuro, y Caliente la había tomado contra su voluntad? Ella no sabía lo que era estar asustada—. Oh, Dios… ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Vivir —él dijo simplemente y, absurdamente, ella se confortó en eso. Ella lo haría, porque nunca la oscuridad la había aterrorizado más. Ella podía oír sus movimientos rápidos, oír sonidos vibrantes cuando las partes del cable cedían por la tensión, oír las puertas del ascensor a 60 cm por encima crujir cuando eran forzadas y abiertas.

—¡Ten cuidado!—dijo ella bruscamente.

—Siempre —él dijo, y de repente sus manos estaban sobre ella otra vez, y ella se sintió fácilmente levantada y empujada. Ella extendió la mano y se agarró violentamente, y sintió la alfombra delante de ella. El edificio estaba tan oscuro como lo estaba el ascensor, pero ella podía decir que él la había sostenido, casi sobre su cabeza (nadie era tan fuerte) y la había empujado a través de las puertas del ascensor. En la pura oscuridad, no podía sentir a nadie más alrededor, que no estaba mal, considerando la ruina de su ropa. Ahora sus manos estaban en sus talones, y él empujó, con fuerza. Ella se desplegó a través de la alfombra como si fuera azulejo mojado, su frente entera calentándose por la fricción (él no estaba loco, él realmente era un hombre lobo).

Ella giró y avanzó lentamente hacia las puertas abiertas, andando a tientas por la caída.

—¡Sal!—gritó ella en la oscuridad, oyendo el vibrante y agudo sonido de más cable partiéndose.— ¡Salta! ¡Rápido! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo, bicho raro!

—¡Quédate atrás de las puertas! —él dijo bruscamente—. No puedes ver nada, te caerás seguramente. Permanece…

Ella se obsesionaría con eso durante semanas, que sus últimas palabras fueran advertencias para ella. Porque en aquel momento, el cable principal se partió y el ascensor cayó como plomo cinco pisos hacia el sótano.

Su violador se había vuelto su salvador. Y había pagado el precio con su vida. Ella debería sentirse aliviada. Y se sentía aliviada. Tan aliviada que bajó su cara hacia la alfombra polvorienta y sollozó como si su corazón se hubiera roto.

**¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!**

**Somos Aruze y Em y, para empezar, os traemos esta historia adaptada que está genial y os encantará, en la cual Eric Northman es un hombre lobo (¡qué ganas teníamos de hacer algo así, por favor!).**

**Esperamos que os guste tanto como a nosotras.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Desde luego, que había preguntas. Siempre había preguntas. Y cuando dejo de llorar, Sookie trató de responderlas. No, no sabía el nombre del pasajero del ascensor. No, no sabía cómo había logrado romper la escotilla cerrada con llave y levantarla varios metros hasta la seguridad. No, no sabía cómo había logrado forzar las cerraduras para abrir las puertas. No, no necesitaba ver a un doctor. No, no podía identificar el cuerpo —cuando lo encontraran— porque nunca vio su cara. No, no y no.

Supuso que podía simpatizar con la administración del edificio. Una semidesnuda, histérica mujer burla la muerte en su edificio y ahora solo quería ir a casa… desde luego detestaban dejarla ir.

Tuvo la oportunidad de decirles lo que él le había hecho, como la forzó —incluso había un abogado en el cuarto para tomar su declaración (el asesor jurídico corporativo de la administración del edificio, indudablemente listo para suplicarle que no los demandara)— pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque la había asustado y usado, no podía poner cargos contra él. Si el precio por su vida era sexo forzado y un placer que le entumeció la mente, podía contarse muy afortunada.

Vio a un doctor por su insistencia, un doctor que levantó las cejas al ver los jirones de su arruinada ropa, pero no dijo nada, un doctor que podía decir que recientemente había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero después de sus rudas respuestas a sus cuidadosamente expresadas preguntas, no dijo nada a los otros. Probablemente asumió que estaba en mi naturaleza buscar revolcones en los ascensores, pensó ella con cinismo, y al pensar en su compañero de «revolcón», aplastado y muerto, casi empezó a llorar de nuevo.

El doctor trató de insistir que se quedara una noche en el hospital, pero ella se había mantenido firme. Así como las montañas se mantenían firmes. No se quedaría, pasaría la noche en su cama, gracias ¿Podría alguien llamar un taxi?

Le dieron un bono de taxi; su bolso estaba en el fondo del hueco del ascensor, junto con su cartera, su tarjeta del cajero automático y sus tarjetas de crédito… y su violador/salvador. El taxi llegó. Ella entró. El taxi la dejó en su casa. Bajó del taxi. Entró en su casa. Se quitó la ropa. Se duchó durante mucho tiempo. Lloró durante un tiempo más largo.

.-.-.

Tres semanas más tarde, en torno al momento que advirtió que su periodo estaba retrasado, su martirizado violador/salvador se presentó en su puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Eric Northman dio un paso desde el coche, nervioso como un novio. Lo cual, él suponía que era. Le había llevado casi tres semanas rastrear a Sookie, semanas de frustración, culpa y preocupación. Pero ahora iba a verla otra vez. El pensamiento de percibir su esencia, tal vez incluso tocarla, hizo que su pulso golpeara en sus oídos. Ah, él lo tenía mal.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Era maravilloso, encontrar a su compañera. ¡Y de un modo tan extraño! Su padre había tratado de decírselo, pero Eric nunca lo había creído, siempre se había figurado que una hembra era como la siguiente. ¡Pero él había encontrado a su compañera por la más pura suerte y, lo mejor de todo, lo más maravilloso de todo, ella era una humana extraordinaria! _Y el homo lupus_, a diferencia _del homo sapiens_, se apareaba de por vida.

Ahora a persuadir a Sookie, quién pensaba que su futuro esposo estaba más loco que una cabra.

Alcide y Sam salieron del coche y los tres examinaron el edifico de apartamentos ante ellos. La mínima seguridad —que no sería un problema para tres hombres lobos en la flor de la vida— y una localización agradable, directamente sobre el lago, con un parque enfrente. Lo mejor de todo, a menos de cuatro horas en automóvil de la hacienda Northman.

—Recordad —les dijo a sus hombres. Alcide y Sam eran sus amigos más íntimos, sus protectores más feroces—. Estaba muerta de miedo. La forcé, y ella tuvo que asumir que morí. Estará aterrorizada cuando me reconozca.

—Si te reconoce —le recordó Alcide. Él era tan moreno y hermoso como Eric era rubio—. Sus ojos no son tan buenos como los tuyos. Probablemente en el ascensor estaba oscuro como la brea para ella.

—Si ella me reconoce —estuvo de acuerdo Eric—. Yo estoy simplemente recordándote, que necesitarás…

—Paciencia —Alcide y Sam completaron al unísono, luego se rieron de él. Eric puso sus ojos en blanco y golpeó a Sam detrás de la cabeza.

—Es verdad —dijo él—, yo podría estar repitiéndome.

—Deja de preocuparte, Eric —dijo Alcide—. No vamos a luchar con tu compañera.

—¿Crees que está embarazada? —preguntó Sam con esperanzadora curiosidad. Él era un pelirrojo de pelo rizado con rasgos infantiles. Aparentaba dieciséis, y tenía el doble—. La manada durante mucho tiempo ha estado esperando que te aparees y proporciones un heredero. Sería maravilloso sí ella…

—¿Estuviera embarazada y feliz de ver a nuestro líder de manada, y aceptara nuestro estilo de vida con los brazos abiertos, y se adaptara a la manada como si hubiese nacido en ella? —Alcide sacudió su cabeza ante sus amigos—. Nada de esto va a ser fácil, para ella o para nosotros. Mejor que no esté embarazada. Entonces Eric puede dejarla ir.

—Suficiente —dijo Eric bruscamente. ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Dejar ir a aquella mujer ingeniosa, hermosa, sensual? En sus sueños, en sus oídos todavía resonaban sus gritos de éxtasis. ¿Dejarla ir?

Eso se podía discutir, se consoló él. Ella seguramente estaba embarazada. Su olor había sido todo dulce madurez, como un maduro melocotón. Y bajo él, ella había sentido…

—Perdóname, oh, poderoso rey de los hombres lobos —dijo Alcide con sequedad—, pero estás a punto de toparte con ese pilar.

—No lo estoy —dijo él, virando bruscamente en el último momento. Él sonrió abiertamente a sus amigos, que pusieron sus ojos. Sam había tomado una compañera el año pasado, y por lo tanto sabía exactamente por lo que su líder de manada estaba pasando. Alcide no tenía, y por eso pensaba que su líder estaba siendo estúpidamente sentimental.

—Ella estaba asustada —dijo él en voz alta, recordando—, pero nunca lo demostró.

—Todavía pienso que esto es una locura —dijo Alcide tenebrosamente—. Y mala suerte. Cuántas veces uno se atranca en un ascensor… con una hembra ovulando que no puede rechazarte, quién simplemente resulta ser una humana y no cree en hombres lobos…

—Cielos —Sam interrumpió con una sonrisa—, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

Alcide no hizo caso de su amigo.

—… quién va a ir directamente a su mente cuando intentemos traerla de su casa. Hombre, espero que no esté embarazada.

—Lo resolveremos —dijo Sam, pero ambos oyeron la duda en su tono—. Los humanos se aparean con hombres lobos todo el tiempo, y viceversa.

«Todo el tiempo» era una gran exageración (un par de veces en una generación habría sido más exacto), pero ni Alcide ni Eric lo señalaron.

—Correcto Sam, perdóname si me sofoco con esta frase —dijo Alcide, dando a su líder de manada una palmada amistosa en el hombro que habría derribado a un macho humano—. Esto funcionará. Venga, jefe. Vamos a conseguir a tu compañera.

**.-.-. **

Al menos, pensó Sookie desagradablemente, no tengo que preocuparme de encontrar a alguien para la manutención del niño.

Ella estaba en su cuarto de baño, mirando fijamente la doble línea rosa que según aseguraban las instrucciones, significaba que estaba positivamente embarazada. Un asalto sexual después de estar sin un compañero durante tres años, y ella estaba auténtica y verdaderamente atrapada.

Entre otras cosas, era problemático que el padre de su bebé hubiera estado un poco desquiciado. Era también problemático que estuviera muerto. Sookie no tenía ni idea —ninguna en absoluto, ni una remota idea— acerca de qué hacer ahora. Su mente, después de asimilar la doble línea rosa (un color tan inofensivo para un acontecimiento tan trascendental), se había cerrado, y el mismo pensamiento se mantenía circulando por su cerebro: ¿ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué?

Hubo un golpe firme en la puerta y, enojada por la intrusión, fue a ver. Miró a hurtadillas por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a tres hombres grandes silenciosamente de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Estaban vestidos con trajes oscuros; el del medio era el más alto, con el pelo rubio, y estaba franqueado por un moreno y un pelirrojo.

¿Qué diablos es esto?, se preguntó. Normalmente habría pedido al menos sus nombres antes de abrir la puerta, pero el shock de aquella doble línea rosa todavía gobernaba sus acciones, y ella abrió la puerta completamente.

El del medio era casi suficiente para distraerla de sus noticias… él era, simplemente, uno de los hombres de aspecto más finos que había visto alguna vez. Era tremendamente alto, con un pelo rubio bastante largo que parecía espeso y sedoso; los dedos le picaron por comprobar si se sentía tan exuberante como lucía. Sus ojos eran de un extraño y magnífico color… las pupilas eran grandes y oscuras, los iris amarillo-dorado. Su nariz era afilada, y su labio inferior se torcía de una manera increíblemente sensual. Sus hombros eran ridículamente amplios; su abrigo estaba atado con correa a una delgada cintura.

—Yuh... —Ella tosió e intentó otra vez—. ¿Sí? —Ella echó un vistazo a sus compañeros y ellos tampoco perderían un concurso de belleza. Un moreno, un pelirrojo, ambos atractivos y de ojos verdes, poderosamente constituidos y aún más anchos de hombros que el rubio.

Los tres la contemplaban. Ella secretamente se sintió como si en su cara hubieran puesto hormigas sobre su nariz o algo igualmente asqueroso.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Ellos debían estar vendiendo sus calendarios de cuerpos duros puerta a puerta, pensó, esa es la única explicación de la abrupta llegada de tres magníficos hombres ante ella, ante ¡su umbral!.

—Sookie —dijo el rubio. Con esa única palabra, ella reconoció su voz —esa profunda y aterciopelada voz— y se quedó helada hasta los dedos de los pies. Obligándose a mantener una expresión neutra, levantó una ceja ante él.

—¿Sí? —ella dijo, con la cantidad justa de impaciencia.

Sus hombros cayeron un poco y el hombre moreno le lanzó a él una mirada de compasión. La boca esbozó una inclinación afligida, él dijo vacilantemente—. Yo… ah… esto es difícil, Sookie. probablemente no me recuerdas... ¡whurggggh!

Él dijo «¡whurgggh!» porque ella había levantado su pie calzado contra sus testículos con toda su fuerza. Su aliento se cortó en un agonizante grito ahogado y él cayó de rodillas. Ella caminó por delante del sorprendido pelirrojo y se inclinó sobre él, sacudiendo un dedo en su cara.

—¡Puedes apostar tu demente trasero a que te recuerdo! A) Gracias por salvar mi vida, y B) ¡vete al carajo! ¡Otra vez, quiero decir! Ahora piérdete, antes de que yo pierda la paciencia…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no la has perdido todavía? — preguntó el moreno, horrorizado.

—… y olvida que salvaste mi vida y recuerda que _me violaste _en un ascensor que estuvo a punto de _derrumbarse _en un sótano. ¡Si te hubieras tomado cinco minutos más para conseguir tu placer, ambos estaríamos muertos! ¡Tienes suerte de que no eche a los policías sobre ti!.

—No creo que él se sienta afortunado en este momento —dijo el pelirrojo, contemplando al violador/salvador, que se agarraba y se retorcía en el suelo de un modo poco digno.

—Y en cuanto a vosotros dos —dijo ella, rodeando al pelirrojo, que dio un paso atrás y cubrió su entrepierna con ambas manos—, su amigo aquí tiene algunos problemas psicológicos serios. Él cree…

—… que es un hombre lobo —dijo el moreno detrás de ella. Se giró, una parte de ella no le gustaba la manera como los tres, deliberadamente o no, la había encerrado muy estrechamente.

—¿Conoces sus alucinaciones? —Ahora podría ser un buen momento, pensó ella con inquietud, para retroceder dentro de mi apartamento y cerrar la puerta.

—Compartimos la misma alucinación—dijo el moreno, riéndose de ella con dientes muy blancos, muy agudos.

—Bien, _maravilloso _—ella chasqueó, ocultando su inquietud... la cual estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en temor. Ante el tono de ella, las cejas del moreno se arquearon apreciativamente—. Tal vez podáis compartir el mismo psiquiatra, también. ¿Tú… qué estás haciendo?

Él la olía, como un perro. Él no la tocó, pero se puso demasiado cerca y olfateó, olfateó, olfateó su cuello.

— Mierda —dijo él, justo antes de que ella lo empujara con suficiente fuerza para tambalearlo sobre sus talones. Él se volvió hacia el gigante derrumbado, quien había sido ayudado a ponerse de pie por el moreno—. Está embarazada.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente, triunfalmente, y la contempló con una mirada fija de oro reluciente, una mirada fija demasiado orgullosa y posesiva para su gusto.

—Felicidades —le dijo el pelirrojo cortésmente—. A ambos.

Para su asombro, el moreno extendió la mano y la puso sobre su estómago plano.

—Aquí se desarrolla el siguiente líder de la manada —dijo él respetuosamente—. Felicitaciones, señora.

Ella rechinó sus dientes.

—La mano. Fuera. Ahora.

Él obedeció deprisa. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar que hacer o decir —nada había sido controlable desde aquella doble línea rosada— el rubio habló. Su color volvía, y se había repuesto del fuerte golpe en las pelotas, mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

—Sookie, la versión corta es: soy un hombre lobo (tal como creo que escuchaste), el líder de la manada, estás embarazada con mi heredero y sucesor, tengo enemigos que robarían a mi compañera y a mi hijo, por lo tanto, no es seguro para ti quedarte aquí, tienes que venir a casa con nosotros.

Sin una palabra, ella giró y entró en su apartamento, cerrando firmemente la puerta en sus caras, trabando el cerrojo con un chasquido. Una vez dentro, comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que miró alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse.

—¿Sookie?

Era el rubio, llamándola desde el vestíbulo. Seguro, como si fuera a abrir la puerta y decir, «¿Sí, querido?»

—Sookie, aléjate de la puerta.

Habiendo visto su fuerza antes, tenía una buena idea de lo que venía, y fue inmediatamente al pequeño cofrecito en la mesita auxiliar del salón. Hubo un tremendo ruido sordo y su puerta se estremeció en su marco. Ella abrió la tapa del cofre y agarró su Beretta de 9 mm, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan paranoide sobre la seguridad del arma que mantenía el cargador —totalmente cargado— en su dormitorio. No tenía tiempo para ir por el ahora…

¡CATAPLÁN!

… Su puerta simplemente había sido arrancada de los goznes.

Ella se volvió, su palma acunando el mango del arma para ocultar el vacío donde debería estar el cargador, y lo niveló hacia él, viendo el hueco de su garganta. El extraño rubio —como todavía no conocía su nombre— caminaba a través del umbral dentro de su casa. Sus amigos, ella se alivió al notarlo, no estaban a la vista en ninguna parte.

—¿Vas a pegarle un tiro al padre de tu hijo? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Él recogió la puerta y la puso con esmero aparte, luego caminó hacia ella.

—En un minuto de Nueva York —dijo ella con frialdad—. Detente. Date la vuelta. Vete ahora.

—No puedo imaginar tu rabia, tu dolor y tu frustración. —Su tono era serio; él ni siquiera le echó un vistazo al arma; su mirada estaba fija en su cara—. Te dije que no tenía ninguna opción, y espero que un día seas capaz de verme como más que un monstruo inconsciente.

—Derribar mi puerta no era un buen principio para tal efecto —dijo ella bruscamente—. Última oportunidad, Romeo.

—Lo siento.

Antes de que ella pudiera calcular como seguir disuadiéndolo, él había avanzado, tan rápidamente que no pudo rastrear inmediatamente el movimiento. Él se deslizó hacia delante, bajo la mira de su arma, a través de su estimado piso de dura madera, y la asió alrededor de sus rodillas. Con una mano él amortiguó su espalda cuando ella cayó al piso; con la otra, él tiró el arma de su asimiento. Levantándola, él supo enseguida que no tenía ningún cargador, y se rió ante ella—. Buena fanfarronada. Nunca dudé de ti. —Él lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

—¡Quítate de encima!

—Lo haré. Espera. Dime ahora, mientras tenemos un poco de intimidad… ¿Fuiste lastimada esa noche? Después, quiero decir. Tuve que ser brusco cuando arrojé la puerta del ascensor. No había tiempo para…

Parte de su cólera —una diminuta parte— disminuyó. Él era un secuestrador y un violador, pero estaba terriblemente preocupado por su bienestar. Ella recordó también su preocupación esa noche, después de que la hubo tomado. Él encima de ella, ambos todavía jadeantes, y sus manos recorriendo sus miembros, comprobando heridas, asegurándose de que no le hicieron daño.

—No —confesó a través de sus dientes apretados—. No me hicieron daño a mí. Ni siquiera una rodilla raspada. Ellos me dijeron que tú habías muerto.

Sus dorados ojos centellearon ante ella—. Sólo un par de piernas rotas. Pero me curo rápido. ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Cuando pensaste que yo estaba muerto?

—No —ella dijo rígidamente, recordando sus sollozos, el modo en que le había tomado una hora dejar de llorar después de que el ascensor cayó del eje.

—Si yo hubiera muerto —él susurró, inclinándose más cerca, hocicando su oreja… para su fastidio, todo su lado izquierdo comenzó a hormiguear—. Si yo hubiera muerto, me habría llevado un recuerdo hermoso conmigo. Habría muerto saciado, sabiendo que mi semilla había encontrado un hogar, sabiendo que la mujer más valiente que alguna vez encontré iba a ser la madre de mi hijo.

—Cállate —dijo ella débilmente, llevando su mano arriba para presionar y alejar su rostro… él se alejó fácilmente, y ella tuvo la sensación de que eso sucedió porque lo complació, no debido a algo que ella hubiera hecho—. Cállate, te odio, lamento que _no hubieras _muerto.

—Lo sé —dijo él tristemente—. Tu opinión no está a punto de cambiar. —Repentinamente, él movió todo su peso sobre ella, y ella sintió sus dedos subir y ubicarse en la unión entre su cuello y hombro... y empezar a estrujar. Rosas negras florecieron en su vista y se sintió debilitada, debilitada, consumiendo preciosa fuerza para conseguir alejarlo de ella más bien que tratar de arrastrar sus dedos lejos de su cuello y ¿qué demonios era esto, de todos modos? Era esto…


End file.
